


Rise and Shine

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Will and Nico get caught in bed together, not doing the sexi but like sleeping, yeah this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will and Nico wake up to Percy barging in on them.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Rise and Shine

Leaving was always the hardest part of nights like these. When Nico curled up against Will’s chest and wrapped his arms around him, his body language begging that he  _ stay.  _ There was no way that Will could stay, though, not if they wanted to stay a secret. So, Will always found a way to detangle himself from Nico’s arms and rush out of there before he could change his mind.

When, one night, this situation happened again, Will sighed, “I don’t know how you expect me to leave you when you hold on to me so tight, sunshine” he whispered, carefully trying to get Nico off of him.

It didn’t work very well, proven when Nico shifted awake with a quiet whine, “Will?” He tried, reaching out in the dark in hopes of finding Will still there. “Stay with me tonight-” he pleaded, half asleep, but relieved to have found Will’s hand in the darkness.

Will went to protest, but Nico’s droopy eyes and gentle little tugs urged him to comply, to finally give in to his wants of waking up next to Nico in the morning. “Fine. If somebody walks in on us, it’s your fault” he urged, climbing into the bed with Nico once again, lazily wrapping his arms around his Sunshine, “Go to sleep now.” he urged, kissing Nico’s forehead.

“You promise you won’t leave?” Nico asked weakly, pressing his face against Will’s chest with a satisfied hum.

“I promise, sunshine.”

So the two spent the night together, curled around the other. They slept better than either had before, and were surprised when they woke up to a Mr. Percy Jackson barging into the Hades cabin, “Rise and shine, Nico!” he called.

Will shot up at the sound of the door hitting the wall instantly putting himself between Nico and Percy. When he finally realised what had happened, Will groaned, “Nope. I’m not doing this.” he decided, dragging a surprised Nico back down on to the bed, “Go away Percy”

Nico hummed in surprise, laughing softly, “Good morning, Perce” he mumbled, “And good morning, Will. Thank you for staying.” he whispered, gently pressing their lips together, relishing in the feeling of Will’s hand on his cheek.

“What-” Percy started-- “-and I say this in the most sincere way possible- the fuck” He asked, glancing between the two boys, eyes wide.

“I slept in here last night, obviously” Will mused, “That’s all that happened” he added, kissing the top of Nico’s head, loving the way hsi soft hair felt against his lips and nose. “So fluffy” he breathed, running his fingers through Nico’s hair.

Percy gawked at them anyways, “Yeah. Sure. Okay.” He said, obviously unbelieving in Will’s explanation. “Anyways, I need Nico for training”

Nico grumbled something about it being too early for training, and Will couldn’t agree more. Even with his supposed ability to rise with the sun every morning, Will had never been a morning person- or a night person. He was just always tired. “I believe in you, Neeks” Will teased, gently pushing him out of bed. “I have to start heading to the infirmary soon, so I’ll see you at lunch, yeah, sunshine?” he asked, ignoring Percy and his staring.

Nico nodded shyly, pulling Will in to a soft parting kiss, “Have a good day” he whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Don’t let Percy hurt you.” Will replied, leaving Nico with one last gentle kiss.

“Okay, DiAngelo, start explaining” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i know I post a lot, so don't mind me. Also I post at the weirdest times (It's currently 2:30 am and I just randomly woke up so whoop I'm posting a chapter now)
> 
> As always, please, feel free to make requests and comment what you think.


End file.
